fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mona Pussycat
Mona is a character appearing in "Garfield and Friends" and "The Pussycats". In "Garfield and Friends", she was the owner of the saloon Mona's, which the Lasagna Kid (Garfield) frequents, who was kidnapped by a stranger, who entered Mona's and was disappointed that he would have to wait until the Kid completed his meal in order to be served. After being saved by him, Mona has the Kid regularly visit her saloon (by ringing a gold supper bell). In "The Pussycat" ''series it's revealed she's triplet sister of Penelope Pussycat and Al, being one of the main protagonists of the series. Personality As saloon owner in "The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid", she is friendly, caring for customers (especially the Lasagna Kid), and pleased with the Lasagna Kid's appetite for meals she herself cooks. She is known for making "the world's greatest pasta" as well as "beauty that could make one's heart skip". Most bachelors who visit ''Mona's attempt to woo her. Things changed a bit in "The Pussycats" when Mona took Penelope's side in the conflict with Garfield. Her distinctive trait is Mona's despise towards canines she finds "less bright than our feline species." Relationships The Pussycats Mona shares her twin's Penelope Pussycat's relationships with the family, friends, and foes. She has a daughter with Stan, named Mary-Ann. Trivia Garfield and Friends: * Mona is rather different from other cats in the series, being visibly taller and lacking a tail. * Mona is the only female in Garfield and Friends to be seen kissing Garfield. * Her fur color varies between scenes from silver gray (in saloon scenes) to dark beige (in outdoors scenes). * Her hairdo is similar to that of Marge Simpson from The Simpsons. * She seems to accept the Lasagna Kid caring mostly about the food she cooks. The Pussycats: * Mona bears a visible resemblance to Penelope - both share blue eye color, whiskers on temples and queen size of 6 feet. * Just like Penny, Mona is skilled with every firearm. Gallery Garfield and Friends: '' LK010a.png LK011d.png LK063k.png LK072e modified.png LK094c.png LK033a modified.png|Modified photo from "The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid". LK027b1.png LK107c4.png LK170o.png '''The Pussycats: ' Mona FEB2015 V5.png|Artwork by TeeJay87. Medic_SC1_Mona V4.png|Wearing spacesuit with medical kit. Artwork by TeeJay87. Mona river cross April 2015 V3.png|Artwork from "The Pussycats" episode "The Interrupted Cruise". Artwork by TeeJay87. 2017 Mona with reference.png|Comparison between original Mona (right) with TeeJay87's version. Star Trek Mona V3.png|2017 Mona in a Star Trek outfit. M16 pose Garf Wiki.png|2018 Mona and Penelope with NTSC fur colors. Mona JAN2017 V3.png Mona&Pinky V3M.png|With Pinky. Christmas Mona 2016 V4.png|Ready for Christmas (drawn in 2016). Seven Year Itch Mona V2.png Triple P V2.png Mona W40K V4.png|Mona appearing in the "Space Mouser" episodes. Beauty contest 2017 V1.png PenMona GarfRap 0119 V3M.png Commando V2.png PPK Pussycats trimmed.png|Wielding Walther PPK. Double kiss PenMonaStan V2.png|With Penelope and Stan in Międzyzdroje. 1ed M60 Mona V0.png M60 Mona V4B.png Party Poopers V6.png|In "How to Cheat the Cheka" episode. PenMonaStan shirts.png M14 Mona 2020 V3.png ' Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Pussycats Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Canon